rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Chapter 7.
(this is playing) Crimson coughed. He was lying down on a bed and had wires attached to him. Crimson: When...when will it end...this pain...? GAAK! (coughs blood) CSkytruss: Crimson, don't strain yourself! You know you're not supposed to do that. Iron: Stay strong, Crimson. You'll be fine if you don't push too hard. Crimson: I feel like...I didn't push hard enough...in that battle. CSkytruss: Maybe you didn't...but we couldn't have gone any further. Crimson: :| I...still...could have done more. (scene changes) Pyrus walked down the halls of the base. Pyrus: (presses button) Elevator. Infirmary level one. Drago: And send food down to him, it's lunch time. The elevator carried them up, while Crimson's food was prepared. Pyrus took the food and walked up to the room. He pressed another button. Computer: Why does Necronoid wear armor? Pyrus: (halfheartedly) Bacon. Computer: Password accepted. Crimson: (looks up and weakly grins) I wish I had bacon...GAAK! Pyrus: CRIMSON! Don't strain yourself. Stay down. Drago: It's ok. There's nothing to fear. Pyrus: We are here. (gives Crimson the food) Crimson: Pyrus...thank you. (starts to eat, then coughs on food) But I really wish the sauce on the food wasn't my own blood. Pyrus: Heh. You just relax. The life support should heal you in a few days. Drago: Skytruss, Iron, make sure Crimson gets what he needs. Pyrus and Drago left. (music ends) Tony: PYRUS! PYRUS! Pyrus: What?! Tony: Is wolf here yet? Drago: If he was, he'd make some joke about it. :| Tony: (sighs) Well, I'll check on Crimson. Drago: Don't. He needs to rest now. Skytruss: But you got to. Pyrus and Drago: Fine... Pyrus went down to the main room. Pyrus: Any attacks yet? RBL: None yet. You hit them good! 3D: Anything less than that, and I'd be an imposter. (laugh) Ra: Anything more, and the earth would be destroyed. Nintencan: Mosk's wing is damaged worse than we thought. We're gonna need to move him to the infirmary. Pyrus: Crap...we paid for that victory dearly. Tony: (walks back in) No sacrifice, no victory. Drago: We've heard it before. (floats away to Pyrus) (scene changes) Tay: My face is fixed. Now, we should mount another attack. Winx: ... Tay: What? Infinity: To mount another attack now would be foolishness. With that "Solarblitz" around. Winx: My thoughts exactly. DQ: (comes in) Wrong. They're weakened. Now would be the time to strike. Necronoid: But first, a secret attack before the main one. After all, the Shadow Bakugan are nearly at full power. Attacking now would give us the edge. DQ: Good...Winx, Necronoid's power would cause an explosion far too large for a secret attack. You go. And no BakuNanos. Winx: Like I'd need those for this job. Consider it done. (evil laughter) (teleports away with Bakugan) Necronoid: (flexes new mechanical fingers) Drago will fall soon...thanks to your workmanship. DQ: Spare me, you gaseous sycophant. Your fighting was pathetic. Due to that, we'll need to give you a little extra power... Necronoid: -_- Very well then. (steps into other room) (scene changes) 3D: So what do we do now? Pyrus: We have two members out of commission. One is missing. That leaves me, you, Tony, and RBL. Ra: More than enough to take them down if we strike now! Drago: That sounds good... Pyrus: My thoughts exactly. Tony, are all your Bakugan ready? Tony: No. (they all come out) Pyrus: But they just-- Tony: It's a JOKE. Pyrus: -_-" Not in the mood. Skytruss: Asshole. :P Drago: NOT IN THE MOOD, SKYTRUSS. (smacks him with wing) Skytruss: Ow. Tony: Let's go. No use arguing among ourselves. Orbeum: Tony is right. Jaakor: Tony...being the voice of reason? That's a new one... Tony: Shut it, Jaakor. (smacks) Drago: You JUST SAID not to do that, now shut up! Aerogan: Oh! Are we arguing? I wanna-- Pyrus: SHUT UP! (shoots the roof with handgun) Everyone fell silent. Pyrus: (cocks gun) Good. RBL: Readied the warp gate. Ra: Jumping the gun there, aren't you RBL? We didn't all agree-- Pyrus: Not jumping the gun at all. (walks halfway into portal) Oh, and RBL. Stay behind to guard the base. We have two brawlers out of commission, and the enemy obviously knows who they are and where they'd be. Plus, you have to monitor our sattelites to look for Wolf. RBL: Godammit, fine. -_-" RBLJaakor: It'll be ok. Found their base yet? RBL: I obviously opened the PORTAL... Drago: Funny. He can find the enemy base but can't find Wolf. I have the feeling he's hiding from us. Pyrus: No, that's impossible. And no point to it anyway. (walks into portal) The others followed. They found themselves in a rock-laden desert. No plants grew anywhere, and dead snakes and lizards were easier to spot than sand or rocks. The sky was black, and radiation filled the area. Pyrus: (shivers a bit, then swallows) Let's go. Stay...behind me. (sigh) (walks on) Drago: Damn..I hate it here. (this plays as they walk to the base) Things seemed to move around them. A shadow crossed the sky, and purple lightning came out of the ground in the distance. 3D: I'm guessing it's there. Tony: What gave you the clue? (sarcasm) Pyrus: It's just up ahead. Throw your Bakugan out, there could be an attack. Ra: Or, they could spot us if we do that. Pyrus: Put it to a vote. Pyrus, Drago, Aerogan, Destroyer, Jaakor, and Skytruss voted yes. Tony, 3D, Ra, and Orbeum voted no. Pyrus: Onward then. (throws out Drago) The others threw out their Bakugan. Tony: I have a bad feeling about this... Orbeum: NOW, we need to keep our guard up. Pyrus: As if we didn't before. (music ends) (scene changes) (this starts playing) Winx and his Bakugan were underground. Infinity dug all the way down there with his spikes. Tay: When do I fire? Winx: You don't. GHOST BLADE! Tay: What? (activates and heats blades) Winx: Infinity, Terminal Quasar! And hold it in, you'll need to charge it up. Infinity: RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (prepares a massive bolt of fire energy) Tay: I get it now.... (starts stabbing holes in the roof) Winx: STEELBURN COMET! Tay fired her swords off and grew new ones with each stab. Crowds gathered around the holes in the ground. Winx: I see people DIRECTLY at the holes...this will be easier than I thought. Infinity: Heheheheheheh. I hope they hate snow. Winx: ...Why? Infinity: Because now they'll feel the irony of what they wanted! HEAT! Winx and Infinity laughed. Tay: Well Winx, I'll take you up. A human shouldn't be around for this one... Winx: Yeah. (Tay and Winx get to surface) Infinity: ENGAGE! (fires at the roof) The blasts melted and burned the ground, and incinerated all the people around the holes. The heat burst up through the holes and killed those near them, while heating the earth throughout the area. Winx: (hears screams) It's started... (singing) And let it go-o-o-o-o...let it go....... (MASSIVE EXPLOSION) The ground burned and melted. Everything toppled and burned. Infinity: And that's my turn to get out of there. (runs up to Tay and Winx) The roof of the underground tunnel melted and fell. Explosions melted even the concrete of the buildings. (music ends) Winx: (stares into the distance) Soon...this sacrifice will be worth it. The entire city sunk into the lava. (scene changes) RBL: HOLY CRAP! PYRUS! (turns on radio) PYRUS! THERE'S BEEN AN ATTACK ON ANOTHER CITY! Pyrus: Sending Tony now! What's the nature of the explosion? RBL: Fire. Pyrus: Winx...heh. Good then, his Bakugan are outnumbered. RBL opened a portal next to them. Pyrus: Make it short. We're starting without you. If we win before you get back, you're gonna hit the training room first thing tomorrow morning. Tony: LOLYEAHRIGHT. (steps into portal) RBL: Should I reinforce him? Pyrus: We don't know DQ and Necronoid's position. They could very well attack the base while you're gone, and then how will you open the portal for backup? RBL: Understood. (cuts off transmission) 3D: Well, what are we waiting for? Pyrus: Your mom. XD 3D: (smiles) Bitch. Let's go. They walked up to the base. Drago: REVOLUTION DESTROYER! (blasts base open) (this starts playing) 3D: Let's take care of this quickly. BAKUGAN, UNITE! Solarblitz: About time. DQ: (rushes into the hall) WHAT THE HELL?! Pyrus: (takes deck) PROMINENCE INFINITY! Solarblitz: LET'S END THIS! (turns to energy and flies at DQ) DQ: WHOA! (jumps up) Solarblitz: (spins and blows up the entire hallway with only shockwaves) DQ: ARGH! (falls on ground) (turns on radio) WINX! GET DOWN HERE! Winx: I'M A BIT TIED UP HERE! Infinity: MY FAEC! DQ: Impossible...YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL! Winx: No problem, the city is destroyed entirely. DQ: Take care of whoever you're fighting quickly! Summon the Shadow Bakugan! (scene changes) Infinity: Get ready, Magmafury. Winx: BAKUNANO BOMBAPLODE, SLICERIX, DESTROY! Magmafury: SUPREME STORM SLASHER! (fires into the sky) Tony: AND LIFELESS GALE! Infinity fired on Magmafury, but the blast was spun around and vanished into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Tay charged at Magmafury with Ghost Blade. Tay: LOOK OUT BELOW, BITCHES! Magmafury: I'd look out ABOVE. Purple lightning crashed down from a new cloud on Tay and Infinity. Tony: Now, SUPREME JETSHOT! Magmafury blasted both of them away. Magmafury: We'd better go after them. (to Winx's team) You're not getting away this time! I'M COMING FOR YOU! (flies in) Infinity: DIE, FAGMAFURY! (fires out of mechanical eye) Winx: (evil laughter) Get ready to see why we destroyed this city! Full Power Shadow Bakugan, ARISE! Golem Bakugan: KOROSHEEHA. TEZAROHO! (runs at Magmafury) Winx: Why are they still...speaking gibberish? Infinity: Heh. Never mind. It's NOTHING. DEEP FIRE BLOCK A! (blasts Magmafury while the Golem holds him still) The armies charged at him. (scene changes and music ends) DQ: Grr...you can't charge in like this! NEVER! YOU WILL NOT DISRUPT NECRONOID'S POWER! Pyrus: Sorry, but we'll be disrupting your LIFE indefinitely. GENERATION SPICULE SLICER! Solarblitz grew spikes all over his body, covered in flames. Pyrus: And to make sure he catches you...RADIATIVE RUMBLE! Voice: SAW SHADOW ZIPPING ELIMINATOR! Pyrus: What..? 3D: That's...! Solarblitz was hit in the stomach by a bladed, shocking, flaring purple saw of energy. It blasted some spikes off, but a quick spin slashed and stopped the saw. It fell to the ground, no longer full of energy. Solarblitz: I know that saw... Wolf: Good for you. 3D: O_O Pyrus: No! No no, Wolf! Wolf: (throws out WolfSkytruss) Forgive me... >:D SLASHING SPINE WING! WSkytruss: THIS SHOULD END THINGS QUICKLY! DQ: So...I was right. (evil laughter) Pyrus: About wha--WHOA! BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE AQUOS AEROGAN! DEPTH CHARGE PRISON! Aerogan trapped WSkytruss in a ball of electrified water mid-flight. Pyrus: I don't know what's going on, but YOU LOSE! CONVECTIVE FORCE STRIKER! Solarblitz added his own lightning to the ball, then charged up a blast. Wolf: AERO SWORDSMAN! Ziperator slashed Solarblitz all over the back, who had to throw him off. Wolf: FEATHER BURST BLINDNESS! WSkytruss threw off all the water and lightning, and removed Solarblitz's sight temporarily. Pyrus: That's bad...(loses sight too) Aerogan: You've gotta be kidding me....(loses sight) 3D: (jumps out of field long enough to keep sight) Pyrus: These are new abilities...WHY, WOLF, WHY? Wolf: For Bakugan! For my team! (this starts playing) Pyrus: You...couldn't have.... 3D: (jumps in) Wolf, what is with you?! Wolf: Stay out of this. 3D: (takes out handgun) NO. DQ: (gets behind Pyrus and puts knife in front of his neck) You will. 3D: (puts gun down) So I have. DQ: (prepares to stab anyway) 3D: EXPECTED THAT. (pulls out knife and blocks) Pyrus: Huh? What is this? Wolf: (slowly starts to laugh) You're pathetic, 3D. Do you know that? (mockingly) Ziperator and WSkytruss started to beat up Solarblitz. Pyrus: But...EXPLAIN YOURSELF! (realizes which direction DQ is in and fires handgun at her) DQ stumbled back long enough for 3D to slash at her. She blocked, and they started fighting with swords. Solarblitz: Help...me! ARGH! (punches blindly and misses) Ziperator: RAAAAAAAAH! (slashes his arm) Pyrus: Argh...(gets up weakly) If you're going to betray us...you betrayed yourself. SOLAR FUSION STRIKER! Solarblitz blasted in all directions and knocked down Ziperator and WSkytruss. Pyrus: Now... EXPLAIN YOURSELF! Wolf: Heheheh. You see, my Bakugan were cursed with Necronoid's slash. It took them down and did horrible things to them. So I hid. But the second I realized that I would be better off joining DQ...they increased in power five times over!! Pyrus: (sight returns) So you would betray us for power? We could have helped you! Wolf: DQ helped me more...now I know what the curse and gift of that slash are! I told you, I'm one of the best planners and thinkers here. I did the smart thing! ZIPERATOR, SAW SHADOW ZIPPING ELIMINATOR! (knocks down Aerogan and wounds him) Pyrus: So that's how it is...CONVECTIVE RUMBLE-ETERNAL BLADE! (music ends) Solarblitz took out two swords, charged with fires, lightning, and lava. Ziperator: Heh...you won't allow us to have ONE unpunished blow, will you? Solarblitz: ...you'll never stop at one...I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON! (this plays starting at 1:28) Solarblitz slashed off WSkytruss's wing and hit him in the face with it, then flipped him over and kicked his face. He charged at Ziperator and cut off his saw launcher, sending it flying and spinning off to the side, then climbed up on his back. The swords extended into hooks and he shoved them into Ziperator's face. DQ: (looks up and kicks 3D in the crotch) We're gonna need to fix that later...(Solarblitz tears the face in half) (activates radio) WINX! GET THE F*CK BACK HERE! Winx: Just thought I'd follow the no prisoners, only trophies policy. DQ: IGNORE IT! TELEPORT HERE NOW! Winx showed up with an army of the full power Shadow Bakugan. (scene changes) Tony: (wounded) RBL..I need a portal...you won't believe what just happened. Tony's team was in ball form. Jaakor: Hurry it up...before...I pass out. Tony passed out on the spot the instant the portal opened. Jaakor: Oh no..Skytruss, Orbeum. Get ready, we'll have to lift him in. (scene changes) WSkytruss: CROW SLICE AVIAN! (turns invisible and charges at Solarblitz) Aerogan: (jumps on WSkytruss before he gets away) CRYSTALLINE ARSENAL! (grows a dagger of ice and stabs WSkytruss, sending him down) Pyrus and Solarblitz: CORONAL DESTROYER! Solarblitz blasted up at the falling WSkytruss, leaving a hole in his chest. DQ: NO! Shadow Bakugan piled up on Solarblitz, and he couldn't throw them off. They tore off a wing and knocked him down. Winx: I have a few questions-- DQ: Save it for later! Get me to safety! Tay jumped in and carried DQ off. Infinity: AEROGAN! YOU'RE THE REASON TAY LOST HER FACE! RAAAH! (spins in front of Aerogan and fires) Winx: RANGROK BUSTER! Infinity blasted Aerogan away before he could help Solarblitz. Aerogan: DEPTH CHARGE PRISON! (traps Infinity and runs to help Solarblitz) Winx: (evil laugh) DEEP FIRE, BLOCK A! Infinity blasted apart the ball and bombed Aerogan to the ground. Wolf: Time for a tactical retreat. (catches his Bakugan and runs after Tay and DQ) Pyrus: RISE DRAGONOID DESTROYER! Solarblitz separated. Drago and Pyrus got in the cockpit and launched Ra and Aerogan. 3D: SHINING DEITY! Ra flew at the speed of a bullet while radiating waves of energy, taking down every Shadow Bakugan on his side of the field. Pyrus: CRYSTALLINE ARSENAL! Aerogan grew a sword and axe of ice, along with spiked armor. He tore apart every Shadow Bakugan that got too close. Winx: WHAT THE?! Destroyer: (fires missiles at Infinity) DIE. Infinity returned to ball form and was caught by Winx. Winx teleported away. Destroyer: Allow me to do MY version of Drago's Doomtronic Entry. (flies up) Pyrus: This'll be fun. 3D: What's he doing?! We're still down here! Ra: Never mind that, he has a plan for sure! Aerogan, back to back! We'll fight them off! (music ends) Pyrus: Ok then...DRAGONIC FUSION INFINITY! (Destroyer flies in) Shadow Bakugan finally tore Aerogan down and sent him to ball form, then they concentrated fire on Ra. Ra: PROMINENCE DEFENDER! (blocks attack) HURRY! (this starts playing at 1:26) Destroyer came down, blocking all the blasts with his shield. The second Ra fell to ball form, he fired his missiles on the Bakugan responsible, killing them. More tried to come after him, but he spun around and used their blades to stab the others heading for him. Drago activated the ultimate ability and powered the main cannon. Destroyer blasted all the Shadow Bakugan in his path to dust. More headed for him, but he fired wrist cannons and moved the blasts further in to condense them into one path, then fired again. Some flew up, but Destroyer jumped, kicked one down, and cross-slashed 3 more. They landed on the ground around him and he landed on his feet. Pyrus: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! Destroyer flipped out all the cannons in his body and blasted in all directions, killing every last Shadow Bakugan on the ground. (music ends at 2:16) 3D: (stares in amazement) Holy crap.... Ra: (opens up) Wolf got away. Pyrus: (dips fingers in blood on the ground) Then...I swear...he'll pay. (makes fist with blood inside) I Promise it. (this starts playing) Pyrus and the others returned to base. Pyrus went up to his room. Pyrus: (looks out window at the setting sun) Wolf will die the next time we meet. For what he's done...there can be no greater dishonor than betraying your friends. Drago: There is only one. Betraying them...and betraying yourself. Pyrus: Well said, Drago. (music plays to the end) To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts